


Mission Boy Toy

by elletromil



Series: Come Back (Home) [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Mission Fic, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: “Your name?”“Chad Prince.” Eggsy’s grin drips with arrogance and if she didn’t know him already, Ginger would probably punch him in the face. Which means he’s selling it exactly as he should.“What’s mine?”“Margaret Blackwell. But I just call you ma'am or babe.”Ginger and Eggsy go on a mission together and one thing Ginger knows, it's that she needs to find a way to bribe Merlin into letting her keep the boy.
Relationships: Ginger Ale & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Come Back (Home) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1089666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Mission Boy Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).



> So solrosan was very curious about what happened on the Ginger&Eggsy mission and she offered me with such good inspiration that of course I couldn't resist and had to write it.
> 
> It's just some fun crack, nothing serious but boy, was it fun to write it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the read :D

“Your name?”

“Chad Prince.” Eggsy’s grin drips with arrogance and if she didn’t know him already, Ginger would probably punch him in the face. Which means he’s selling it exactly as he should.

“What’s mine?”

“Margaret Blackwell. But I just call you ma'am or babe.” And just like that, any smugness on his face is replaced entirely with besotted infatuation.

She probably shouldn’t find it as cute as she does, but she won’t be losing sleep over it either.

“And how did we meet?”

“Spring break. You drank my mates under the table,” there he looks at her with the perfect mix of respect and adoration before continuing, “and then you decided to keep me around since I was the last one standing.”

“Hmhm. I need someone who can keep up with me. What do I do for a living?”

“Fuck if I know. Something about stars. Like space and shite.”

Ginger snorts at the answer. Of course Eggsy knows precisely what kind of credentials she has for her cover, but _Chad_ sure wouldn’t.

“And what do you do for a living?”

“What you ask me to do. So mostly I follow you around and show you a good time.” Eggsy waggles his eyebrows in a way that can only mean one thing. “And since it’s been a year already, I am obviously very good at it.”

“At least you like to think so.” She smirks and doesn’t let Eggsy’s pout make her feel bad. “You're… adequate. I mostly do not have the time to train someone new.”

“Oy! And here I was thinking about proposing! You wound me babe. Profoundly.” And that’s more Eggsy’s teasing than anything Chad would say but it’s still enough in character that she doesn’t chide him for it. Anyway, since they are still in the plane at the moment, there’s no harm done.

She pats him gently on the head, not quite as condescending as she had wished it to be. Eggsy definitely needs to grill her more about their cover story if she wants to get in the proper mindspace.

“Don’t take it that way Chad. You know I love you. Now get me a drink from the mini bar and it’s your turn to ask me the questions.”

“Yes ma'am!”

*

It’s the second day on their joint mission and Ginger wonders if she can find a way to justify bringing Eggsy with her everywhere she goes from now on. Some of it is because he is very competent. Even as he plays the dumb boy toy, he’s still managed to gather some very useful information since people seem to let their guard down around him.

But mostly it’s because she kind of enjoys having him following her around like an overgrown puppy, looking as if she’s his own personal goddess made flesh. A girl can get used to that very quickly.

And of course Eggsy is overplaying it by a lot, but the respect and admiration he holds for her is in no way faked.

Surely she can convince Merlin to transfer Eggsy to Statesman. Kingsman is more or less back on their feet after all. And if he can’t actually spare an agent, well…

They can always exchange him for Tequila.

That would be a fair trade, right?

*

Ginger slides out of their mark’s private rooms with a flash drive that will hopefully give them all the information they were looking for. She quickly makes her way to where Eggsy has been playing lookout, more than ready to lay low in their own rooms as they plan for their next step.

It’s a testament to how good they work together that they don’t consult each other over what to do when they both hear footsteps coming their way. The guard isn’t even in view that Eggsy is already shirtless, with his back pushed against the wall by Ginger, his fingers working at the buttons of her blouse. Ginger’s own hands are down his pants, shamelessly grabbing at his ass. Anyway, judging by the way he’s going, she’ll probably have one hell of a hickey on her neck by the time they’re interrupted, so Eggsy’s got no place to complain.

Someone clears their throat pointedly behind them, which doesn’t really slow them down, though Ginger does make an inquiring sound in the back of her throat.

There’s a beat and then when it becomes clear they’re obviously not stopping anything soon, the guard sighs heavily.

“You need to move this somewhere else. You can’t be here. It’s a private area.”

Eggsy finally lets go of the skin he’s been nibbling on and Ginger doesn’t need to look to know he’s pouting. “Come on bruv be a good mate and give us fifteen minutes.”

Whatever the guard starts to say is interrupted when Ginger pushes away from Eggsy abruptly and tsks disapprovingly. “Chad. You might be satisfied under fifteen minutes, but you know I won’t.”

He makes to grab at her but she moves away too fast, still glaring.

She doesn’t bother to try and cover herself even if her blouse is now open all of the way and nearly rolls her eyes when she notices how the guard’s eyes are taking in her lacy bra and lingering there. She knows she’s in great shape and all, but clearly the guy’s an amateur to let himself be distracted so easily.

“Come on Chad, we’re going back to our rooms.” Eggsy snaps to attention and she lets him step in front of her, noting with some disappointment that the guard doesn’t seem to care at all about his chest. “And put your shirt back on.” She slaps her ass partly for good measure, partly because it is _right there_ and she knows Eggsy won’t mind.

“Yes ma’am.”

When they walk past the guard, she winks at him, smirking when he does a very poor job at hiding how envious he is of Eggsy.

*

Even if Ginger is not being followed, she’s running to her meeting point with Eggsy since there is no need for subtlety now that the building is in flame and the proper authorities are now in possession of all the proof needed to make the necessary arrest.

It turns out hurrying was a very good choice because as soon as she spots Eggsy she also see one of their mark’s second in command running to him from the other direction, gun in hand.

“Galahad! Duck!” She yells before she can really think it through and shoots at the other man in the head. Thankfully, Eggsy didn’t hesitate when he heard her order or else he would have been caught in friendly fire.

When she gives him a hand to help him back to his feet, she sees the admiring look he’s giving her and really, she’ll need to find a way to bribe Merlin into letting her take him home.

*

“There you go Chad. I think you earned it.”

Eggsy snorts, but accepts the tumbler of alcohol graciously before scooting over so that Ginger can sits beside him.

Even in the spacious seats of the Statesman private jet, it’s a bit of a tight fit, but it’s nice to be close to someone else because they _chose_ to rather than for the sake of a mission.

“You did most of the hard work Ginger. I mean, Whiskey. Shite. I don’t think I’m ever getting used to it, sorry.” He grimaces sheepishly, but it’s not like she doesn’t understand.

She never really thinks of herself as Whiskey after all and even a year later, most of Statesman still calls her Ginger. To the point that she’s been considering asking Champ to just make Ginger an active field agent position instead.

But there’s no fun in telling Eggsy that.

“You could always keep on calling ma’am.”

Eggsy doesn’t choke on his sip at that, but it’s a near thing.

The best part though is that, once he’s got his breathing under control again, he does seem like he’s seriously considering doing it.


End file.
